Prime Maiden
Current Maiden is an advanced, modified Adamantine Golem that acts as Absinthe's bodyguard/armor. Her title as a Prime is largely honorary, since she is neither a Warforged, nor has any actual rank in Absinthe's personal construct army. Maiden is capable of independant action and does occasionally act as a messenger for Absinthe, usually when she is at war. Absinthe can speak through Maiden anywhere as long as they are on the same plane or Elanin. Maiden is very short for an Adamantine Golem, being 12 feet tall, and weighing 3000 lbs. She is shaped like a golden, tall, beautiful, elf maiden. Her body is covered in lines of gold filligree and scenes of magical creation. Her features are exquisitely beautiful and detailed, having been personally crafted by Absinthe. She has a shoulder mounted cannon that can project a beam of brilliant, multicolored light, and two beacons in her palms that can fire blasts of force. Her hands do seem over-sized compared to the rest of her body, because of her integrated powerfists. From her back sprouts two great golden blade wings with which she flies. On her left arm, she has a small buckler-like shield with a picture of an angel in flight. History Background story and history of the character. Character Sheet CR: 23 LG Advanced Unique Large Living Construct Armor Init; +4 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Low-light Vision, Perception +27 Defense AC 51 (+6 Dex, +30 Natural Armor, +6 Shield) Flat-footed 39 Touch 16 HP 500(30d10+200) DR 15/Adamantine and Epic, Fast Healing 5 Fort '''+15, '''Ref +16, Will '''+18 '''Defensive Abilities: Bodyguard, Construct traits, Indestructible, Magic Immunity Offense Speed: 30ft, Fly 60ft(average) Reach: 10ft Melee: 2 Slams +52(8d10+1d6 Force+27/17-20x2+Destructive strike+Devastating Critical+Prismatic Strike), 2 Wing Blades +44(2d6+1d6 Force+12/19-20x2+Prismatic Strike) Ranged: 2 Force Beacons Ranged Touch +35 (10d6 Force) range 100ft, Prism cannon +35 range 100ft Special Attacks: Destructive Strike, Prismatic Strikes, Spell Storing, Trample Spells Stored: Haste, Resist Energy, Scintillating Scales, Unbreakable Construct Statistics Str 40, Dex 22, Con -(20), Int '''16, '''Wis 19, Cha '''20 '''Base Atk +30';' CMB +46';' CMD '''62 '''Feats Bodyguard, Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Devastating Critical''E''(DC40), Epic Toughness''E'', Epic Weapon Focus''E''(Slam), Epic Will''E,'' Great Cleave, Improved Critical(Slam), Improved Natural Attack(Slam), In Harms Way, Power Attack, Weapon Focus(Slam), Overwhelming Critical''E'' (DC 40), Skills '''Acrobatics +21, Diplomacy +20, Fly +21, Knowledge(Arcane) +18, Knowledge(Engineering) +25, Perception +27, Sense Motive +19, Spellcraft +18, Survival +19 '''SQ: Spell Failure 15%(Doesn't apply to Abjuration spells) ''Bodyguard-'' Maiden is designed specifically to be Absinthe's bodyguard. She gains the benefits of being a Shield Guardian for Absinthe and has maximum hit points per Hit Dice. ''Destructive Strike-'' Maiden's slam attacks have a natural threat range of 19-20. In addition, when Maiden scores a critical hit, she does 8d10+1d6 Force+27 damage to the target's armor or shield in addition to normal damage, as if she had succeeded a Sunder combat manuever. ''Heart- ''While not alive, Maiden does have a magical heart and blood flowing through her body, giving her an effective Con score of 20. ''Indestructible-'' Maiden is nearly impossible to destroy. Even when reduced to 0 HP, her fast healing continues, though she is helpless when reduced below 0 HP. She can only be destroyed permanently by being reduced to negative HP and then decapitated by an adamantine vorpal weapon, miracle or wish spell. ''Magic Immunity-'' As golem magic immunity with the following exceptions. Effects that do negative energy damage can negate the effects of Maiden's Heart for duration of the spell(1 round for instantaneous spells) lowering her HP by 150. Maiden can make a will save against the spells DC to negate the effect. Transmute Metal to Wood slows Maiden and reduces her Damage Reduction to 15/Adamantine for 1d4 rounds. ''Prismatic Strike-'' When Maiden critically hits a creature, that creature is affect by one of the effects of a Prismatic Spray DC 30. Even creatures normally immune to critical hits can be affected by Prismatic Strike. Maiden also does 1d6 points of Force damage with her natural attacks. ''Prism Cannon-'' 1/2d4 rounds, Maiden can fire a beam at a target that affects them with 2 colors from a Prismatic spray. ''Trample-'' 8d10+1d6 force+27 Ref DC 40 Gear +5 Buckler +5 Powerfists +5 Wing Blades